This comparative study of the intrinsic conduction system in birds and mammals uses neurohistologic, histochemical, and physiologic methods to determine myocardial cell size, conduction times, blood supply and the role of the autonomic cardiac nerves. The development and growth of the heart, and myocardial cell hypertrophy are also being examined in appropriate animal models.